In Mexico tortillas are a product of great consumption in every house, no matter the socioeconomic level of the population. This product is mainly made from lime cooked corn that in mills and tortilla shops is transformed into corn dough or "masa" and tortillas and into instant corn flour that upon water addition gives corn dough and tortillas.
Tortilla production from lime cooked ground corn or from instant corn flour results in two highly pollutant industries, as the obtaining of intermediate products generates effluents and emissions with a strong environmental impact.
Therefore, it was considered important to carry out the development of a process allowing the production of dry lime cooked corn, instant corn flour and tortillas characterized by considerable reduction of effluents and emissions, retaining corn nutrients, and production of intermediate and final products with excellent quality.